La conscience du Patron
by MissBouquiniste
Summary: Et si le Patron avait une conscience ... ? (Un vrai résumé ? Pas d'idées, désolée ... ') Un p'tit OS avec tout plein de guimauve :3


La conscience du Patron

**Voilà un petit OS tout plein de guimauve ! (J'aime la guimauve :3) Il est là pour vous remercier d'avoir été aussi nombreux à lire le premier chapitre du Mystète WTC, puisque j'ai eu 140 F*CKING VUES ! JE VOUS AIME LES GENS ! 3 **

**On change radicalement de style puisque je me lance dans les pairings ! Donc voilà j'avais de l'insipiration et des idées, ça a donné ce truc ^^ J'ai lu pas mal de fics sur le couple Patron/Geek, et j'avais envie d'essayer. Voilà le résultat, dites moi si je dois persévérer dans les pairings ou si je dois rester sur des trucs plus sérieux.**

**Le Patron est assez OOC, mais j'ai un peu de mal à le cerner alors bon …**

**MattGeff, si tu vois cette fic, passe ton chemin, sinon tu vas perdre ton âme (non, y'a pas de lemon ^^) et m'engueuler après coup, parce que je parle d'un pairing (Je vois déjà ta tête) entre 2 personnalités de Mathieu Sommet. Alors NE LIS PAS CA ! **

**Une musique pour aller avec cet OS ? Married Life, de la bande originale du film Là-Haut (Ne regardez que les 20 premières minutes, elles sont magiques. Après … Ca l'est moins.)**

_Disclaimer : Le Patron et le Geek appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et la conscience est à moi :)_

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! :)**

Lorsque le Patron revint à la maison Sommet cette nuit-là, la pendule du four indiquait 2h31.

Il était légèrement ivre, la faute à Tatiana qui avait sorti une bouteille de vodka de sous son lit, rendant ainsi la soirée beaucoup plus amusante.

L'homme en noir traversa le salon, parfaitement silencieux malgré son état, l'aisance de l'habitude. Il s'arrêta pourtant devant le canapé, intrigué par la forme qui y reposait. Après un moment de réfléxion, il finit par reconnaître le Geek, qui avait dû s'endormir en l'attendant, comme il le faisait parfois.

Et oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Il va lui sauter dessus pour le violer et autres trucs dégueulasses. Mais non.

Le criminel n'avait jamais touché à un seul cheveux du gamer. Oh bien sûr, il l'embêtait de temps à autres : un peu de dirty talk par-ci, quelques insinuations bizarres par là … Bref, rien de bien méchant. Sauf une fois … Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser. En vérité, le Patron ne pourrait jamais faire de mal au Geek, avec ses grands yeux bleus, son air mignon et …

Attendez un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser là ?! Non, non, non, il était fatigué et alcoolisé, il disait n'importe quoi. Autant aller dormir. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre à pas lents, laissant le gamin dormir sur le canapé.

Il arriva dans sa chambre, enleva sa veste sombre, s'assit sur son lit et alluma une clope, ignorant royalement l'entité qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

Entité qui le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu devrais lui dire »

« Je suis pas obligé de t'écouter gamine. »

« Si. Je suis ta conscience donc tu m'écoute. »

L'homme en noir regarda l'être assis près de lui : Il s'agissait d'une femme à la peau rouge écarlate, abominablement sexy. Elle avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs, tout ébouriffés, avec 2 minuscules cornes rouges au dessus des oreilles. Elle avait également des yeux bleus semblables à ceux de toutes les personnalités, une auréole dorée, des ailes blanches dans le dos qui se confondaient avec son T-shirt de même couleur et une queue de diable qui dépassait de son short en jean.

« Tu fais vraiment chier tu sais ? »

« Oui. C'est mon job après tout ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux qui révéla ses canines pointues.

Le criminel grogna. C'est vrai que c'était son job. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il s'était fait copieusement engueuler. Bon, il faut dire qu'il avait essayé de lui tirer dessus, mais, comment auriez vous réagi, vous, si un espèce d'ange-diable était apparu d'on-ne-sais-où juste sous votre nez ?

Elle l'avait donc engueulé après l'avoir désarmé, ce qui avait fait gueuler le Patron encore plus fort, et tout ceci se serait terminé en bagarre si elle n'avait décidé de s'asseoir sur le canapé, attendant que le criminel aie fini. Une fois calmés, elle avait pu s'expliquer : Etant donné qu'il venait juste de sortir de la tête de Mathieu, elle allait rester quelques temps histoire de l'aider. Puis, elle repartirais d'où elle venait (le criminel lui avait demandé maintes et maintes fois où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'était pas avec lui, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu répondre.) et reviendrais à chaques fois que l'homme en noir aurait besoin d'aide.

Elle avait donc tenu promesse, et n'était revenue depuis que 2 fois : La première lorsque le Patron s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'un mafieux chasseur de primes à ses heures qui avait essayé de le vendre au plus offrant. Une fois délivré à l'aide de se diablesse-conscience, (qui n'avait pas voulu donner son nom non plus) il s'était amusé avec ce gars. Ca avait été … Mémorable.

La seconde fois était cette fois là. Celle à laquelle il essayait de ne pas penser.

Il était rentré complètement saoûl de son bordel, de très mauvaise humeur car Tatiana étant malade, il n'avait pas pu satisfaire ses envies.

Le Geek s'était malheureusement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il attendait l'homme en noir, comme à chaques fois qu'il rentrait tard, et s'était endormi, comme aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était réveillé que lorsque le criminel l'avait frappé, et n'avait réalisé que lorsque l'homme en noir s'était penché à son oreille et lui avait expliqué la situation d'une voix rendue pâteuse pasr l'alcool. Terrifié, il avait bien tenté de se débattre, mais l'autre était trop fort. Toute cette histoire se serait très mal terminée si sa conscience n'était pas apparue et ne l'avait empêché de faire cette connerie à l'aide d'une claque bien sentie, qui l'avait aussitôt dégrisé.

Horrifié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le Patron avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre, suivi de près par la diablesse qui avait laissé le gamer aux bons soins du Panda, qui avait accouru, attiré par le bruit. Là, elle l'avait consolé, séché ses larmes (car, oui, le Patron peut pleurer !) et lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les tendres sentiments qu'il portait au benjamin de la famille. Une fois le criminel calmé, elle lui avait fait fermer les yeux, lui avait pris les mains et l'avait guidé jusqu'à la chambre du petit. Une fois devant la porte, elle lui avait chuchoté « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire » à son oreille et avait disparu.

De la porte du petit s'échappait des sanglots et les murmures apaisants du Panda, et il cru qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Il avait alors pris une grande inspiration et ouvert la porte. Il dût faire face à un Panda très remonté contre lui, qui s'était pourtant calmé en voyant les traces de larmes et l'air plein de remords de l'homme en noir. Il s'était alors effacé, laissant les deux personnalités face à face. Le petit, effrayé, avait essayé de s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce que le Patron murmure un « Je m'excuse » étouffé. Il avait alors regardé son aîné avec étonnement et un peu de frayeur.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, je … J'étais bourré et puis ... »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par le câlin du Geek. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce gamin lui faisait un câlin, en toute confiance ?! Mais il était taré ?

« Non » rectifia-t-il mentalement. « Il est incroyable. » Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui avait rendu son étreinte. Il avait alors aperçu un poing rouge au pouce levé passer à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

A ce souvenir, le Patron sourit, heureux d'avoir un ange gardien aussi exceptionnel que cette diablesse.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Pour rien gamine »

Elle lui lança un drôle de regard, du genre « je-te-connais-et-je-sais-que-tu-me-cache-quelque-chose »

« Je repensais au jour où on s'est rencontrés. »

« Ce n'est pas rien ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Pas faux » lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Laisse mes cheveux ! Et n'essaye même pas de changer de sujet, veux-tu ? »

Le criminel grogna. Ce qu'elle pouvait devenir énervante quand elle s'y mettait !

« Je change de sujet comme de pute, tu le sais bien ! »

« Très bien, alors revenons-en à Tatiana. Va. Parler. A. Ce. Gosse. »

« Pas maintenant, il dort. Et puis je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que si tu peux ! Et en plus, tu sais exactement ce que je veux que tu fasse ! »

La personnalité resta silencieuse, finit sa clope, puis alla s'appuyer contre la porte. Il laissa passer un temps, puis répondit :

« Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne lui ferait que du mal. Sérieusement, regarde- moi ! Je suis incapable d'être fidèle, je vais … Je vais lui briser le cœur ! »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix étranglée par la tristesse. Et, autant il la cria, autant il murmura la suivante :

« Et je ne veux pas être responsable de ça. »

Et il s'affaissa sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, les larmes dévalant ses joues pour aller se perdre dans sa chemise noire.

Alors la petite diablesse se leva, et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle lui prit la main, comme à un enfant.

« Et si tu faisais un peu plus confiance ? Et si tu lui en parlais ? Et si ... »

« Avec des si, on referait le monde ! » la coupa-t-il hargneusement.

Elle secoua la tête et chuchota un dernier « Va le voir » désolé, avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Et le Patron resta là, plongé dans ses pensées, adossé à sa porte, ses larmes se tarissant petit à petit.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se leva. Plus aucune trace de larmes n'apparaissait sur son visage, il avait même un grand sourire heureux. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, en sortit et descendit les escaliers sans un bruit. Il arriva dans le salon et regarda le Geek dormir pendant quelques instants, juste pour pouvoir profiter de cet instant de calme. Le gamin n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'il était parti, son sommeil devait vraiment être profond.

Il décida alors d'obéir à la petite diablesse. Il se pencha donc au dessus du canapé, et pris maladroitement le gamer dans ses bras. Le petit n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est qu'il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du criminel. Ce geste eu pour effet de faire fondre le peu d'assurance qu'il restait à l'homme en noir.

« Et s'il se réveillait ? Et s'il criait ? Et si quelqu'un le voyait ? » Toutes ces pensées tourbillonaient dans son crâne, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle domine :

« Arrête tes conneries, t'es le Patron bordel ! »

Il arrêta alors de tergiverser, il marcha discrètement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du Geek, l'ouvrit, entra, et déposa délicatement le gamer sur son lit. Puis, il lui ébourriffa gentiment les cheveux, et d'apprêta à sortir.

« Patron ? »

Et merde. Il s'était réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? »

Le petit laissa un blanc, puis :

« Merci »

L'homme en noir soupira.

« De rien gamin. »

Il allait sortir lorsque la voix du gamin retentit à nouveau :

« Tu peux rester ? »

Le criminel se retourna.

« Rester … ? »

« Ben cette nuit … Avec moi … S'il te plaît ? »

En entendant les derniers mots, le criminel se sentit fondre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi mignon et aussi désirable ? Actuellement, le Patron n'avait qu'un seul envie. Se jeter sur le gamin et lui faire des tas de trucs interdits au moins de 18 ans.

« Tu sais que ça peut être dangereux ça gamin. » lança-t-il, son éternel sourire carnassier reprenant sa place sur son visage.

Le petit eut alors une réaction totalement inattendue : Il baissa la tête et murmura un « oui » d'une toute petite voix. L'homme en noir devina qu'il rougissait.

Le criminel s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le lit.

« Geek … »

Le gamer releva la tête. Il était rouge pivoine, le regard honteux et se mordillait doucement la lèvre. Abominablement, désespérément, incroyablement craquant.

N'y tenant plus, le Patron se pencha, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Geek.

Un feu d'artifice.

C'est que qu'il ressentait. Les papillons dans le ventre, les joues rouges et un feu d'artifice d'émotions dans son esprit. L'euphorie, le désir, la tendresse.

Ils se séparèrent. Un silence s'installa., durant lequel les deux personnalités se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Il sembla au criminel qu'il durait mille ans. Beaucoup trop long. IL devait savoir.

« Voilà, t'es au courant. Du coup ... »

« Chuuuuuuuuuut ! »

Le petit lui souriait, un grand sourire et le doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa le criminel par la nuque, et lui rendit son baiser. Puissance 10000.

La suite ? Eh bien … Le rating de cette histoire m'interdit de la raconter. A vous de l'imaginer !

Epilogue :

Derrière la porte de la chambre se tenait une petite diablesse cornue, avec des auréoles, des ailes, un short en jean et un T-shirt blanc. Elle colla son oreille contre la paroi, sourit, farfouilla dans ses poches avec forces jurons en allemand, et finit par en sortir un téléphone portable. Elle composa rapisement un numéro et lança :

« Allo, Myastiriana ? Oui, ça y'est, j'ai réussi à les mettre ensemble ! Oui, ils sont dans la chambre du Geek. Non, pour la millième fois, je ne filmerais pas ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, promis, je m'occupe de ton Mathieu/Nyo tout de suite ! Non, je ne ferais pas de Samuel/Pupuce, alors arrête de demander ! Non, ça n'est pas rigolo, je sais. Bon, j'y vais, je te laisse »

Elle racccrocha, fixa un instant le téléphone avec un sourire amusé, murmura un « Celle là alors ! » en levant les yeux au ciel, puis disparu.

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin !**

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'aimerais savoir si je peux continuer ou pas dans ce domaine :)**

**J'ai « caché » une petit référence dans la fic, celui ou celle qui la trouve aura droit à … Un cookie ! (Mais virtuel hein, en vrai je les rate tout le temps :p)**

**Sinon, avec l'espoir que vous avez aimé, mes salutations !**

**MissBouquiniste :révérence : **


End file.
